


A Warm Heart

by Lovelymissmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Romance, Warm Bodies AU, what can i say i love the film, yes i slightly ripped off warm bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelymissmolly/pseuds/Lovelymissmolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlolly take on Warm Bodies ( was for Halloween but im too friggen slow )</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello , yes yet another story from me when i have several to finish but those will be done hopefully soon . BUt anyway .
> 
> I do not own anything in this story really at all but if you enjoy it tell me by leaving kudos and comments
> 
> It is not Betad so i apologize for bad grammar and spelling .

It had been a year since the outbreak of the virus , the virus that had taken the life's of so many and created the monsters , the undead beings , the beings that had once been humans and were now in a manner of speaking .... Zombies.   
Urgh .. even the word left a sour taste in her mouth , Molly hated that word , it seemed so wrong in her mind , she wished she could figure out what had caused this , but with all her research so far had bought up nothing and it seemed that she never would find it out . 

Living in a walled community built not long after the outbreak by their leader Sir Mycroft Holmes , could be rather boring but stressful at the same time. Built with Buckingham palace in its center , the compound was ten miles across at its widest and held over twenty thousand humans , a scary prospect when , people had to be fed , given medical attention and be kept safe. The rewind initiative that Molly was a part of was meant to fix the world but nothing had worked so far and because of that Molly had decided to join a scouting and recovery group who would venture outside the walls that day to collect food and medical supplies. Just to see if she could get a better understanding of the 'outside population'.

Shouldering a gun , and a almost empty bag , she and her other companions namely Greg ( a ex cop ), Tom (her on again off again boyfriend , on at the moment ) and Mary (her best friend ) and a few others she did not know by name , all stood and watched the screen showing a video of their leader explaining to them the essentials of killing on sight any of the 'outside population ' even if they had once been a friend or family . He then continued on in his cold fashion to say what was needed of them that day . 

Once the video was finished Molly and the others headed out of the exits and into the outside world.  
..............................................................  
He had never had a heart (figuratively speaking )before this from what he could remember of his scattered and slowly disappearing memories but now the organ did not even beat in his unliving , yet living body . It was a eerie feeling which he still , even after almost a year , could not get rid of , because it felt like something was missing .

It wasn't the only thing he was missing though , he couldn't even remember his name , he knew it started with a S but other then that it was gone . Life as a living corpse wasn't always that bad though , he didn't need a job or sleep , the only thing he needed was food and the food he was now accustomed to was actually not too bad if you liked eating human flesh and such .

His home was now an old abandoned hospital , it felt like it had always been his home , even before this but he could never click to why . His favorite place was that of the old morgue which when this all began was one of the first places the had seen the reawakening of corpses and it was also a area that he had a memory of , a particular memory of protecting a woman with brown hair and brown eyes , getting her out of the area and then blackness , cold dark blackness...

Shaking his head , S continued to walk up and around the hospital until he met his friend , or the closest thing he had to a friend at the cafeteria . The man was short in stature with sandy blond hair and a permanent look of fascination on his face when ever he was around but they worked well together especially when it was time to eat . Looking at his friend with cloudy eyes , S let out a low growl " uuuuuunnnnnnngry " , at the declaration all his friend did was nod and start walking towards the exit in search of food with S following behind him.  
.............................................................................  
Before this had all happened Molly had been in love , she had been in love with a infuriating man , a brilliantly infuriating man , who sadly did not return her affections , until he did. Her Sherlock , her love who had cruelly been taken from her in the worst way possible . He had died saving her and she wished , she just wished that she could see him again. Molly had Tom but she did not love him , she never could love him as she still loved a dead man.


End file.
